


Green Design

by orchidbreezefc



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Friendship, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-02
Updated: 2019-07-02
Packaged: 2020-06-03 00:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19452826
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orchidbreezefc/pseuds/orchidbreezefc
Summary: For the Tumblr prompt: 'Aubrey, joy, and a Toyota Prius?'





	Green Design

“Oh my god,” Aubrey says, clapping her hands together. “Duck. You complete--I don’t even know how to deal with this. You bought a goddamn _Prius hybrid_.”

“Yup,” Duck says, completely unruffled by her ridicule. If he thinks a lack of reaction will dissuade her, he’s sorely mistaken.

“I know you're a forest ranger and into the environment and shit, but really, Duck? This is ridiculous. You’re going to be a laughing stock!”

“Somehow I think I’ll survive.” Duck is still perfectly deadpan. If anything, it seems like he’s enjoying himself as she roasts him. There’s something amused around the corners of his eyes, like he knows something she doesn’t.

That’s not going to stop Aubrey now, though, not with the sheer glee of this mockery target being dropped in her lap. “How are you even going to charge it? There are deeeefinitely no electric parking places _anywhere_ in Kepler. Plug it in overnight every night and hope you don’t go too far the next day like your shitty iPhone with its shittier battery? Do you even have a way to charge it at home? You live in an apartment complex!”

Duck shrugs, an easy movement rolling through his shoulders. “Eh, I ain’t worried. You’ll find a way.”

“Me?” Aubrey snorts. Does he really think so little of her, to use her fucking magical alien powers like a mobile power pack? “If you think I’m going to be a human battery for your dumbass whip, you have another thing coming--”

“Your dumbass whip.”

Aubrey pauses. “…What?”

“ _Your_ dumbass whip. Bought it for you.“

Aubrey gapes at him, then back at the car. “You… what? Really?”

“Yeah. You got a license, right?”

“I mean, yeah, but…” Aubrey takes a tentative step toward the car, a trepidation she barely has with actual monsters. “Duck, this is _new_. That’s, like… twenty thousand dollars? Is that right?”

“I guess it makes sense you could Price Is Right me on a car even though you don’t know much about ‘em, you were set up pretty nice growin’ up.” A brief, pained look crosses Aubrey’s face, and Duck continues, “Listen, it wasn’t all that. I know a guy. Happy birthday.”

“It’s not–I–are you _sure_? Duck, why…?”

“Sick of bein’ your personal chauffeur, is that so hard to believe? Jesus, girl, if you’re worried about bein’ a laughing stock, I can always take it back to the--” 

Duck is cut off by the wind being knocked out of him as Aubrey gives him the strongest hug he’s ever gotten from her, and she is not usually one to hold back with her hugs. He laughs and brings his arms up around her in return. “Yeah, yeah, love you too.”


End file.
